


Little Things #7

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Bambam's lips are always so attractive.





	Little Things #7

Bambam’s lips are luscious, you can’t help but think as he sits across you, busy watching some crack YouTube video. Of course, you’ve kissed him and even more, but there are still some lingering butterflies everytime you think about kissing him again.

“You’re creeping me out,” his voice pulls you back to the present, and you see him almost laughing at you. You haven’t realised that you’ve lean in to see the lips-in-topic closer.

“I was just trying to see what you’re watching,” you reason. You don’t want to feed his ever bloating ego.

“Nah, it’s boring anyway,” he throws his phone on the cushion nonchalantly, making you frown. He smirks more. He likes making you upset playfully so he can have the chance to make you happy. “Why don’t we just make out or something? I’m bored.”

“Did you seriously just say that making out is a way of distraction?” you scoff.

“Why? Don’t you enjoy making out with me?”

You groan. See? He knows how much of a catch he is.

“What are you doing?” you ask when you see him slowly get up his seat and start to walk towards you.

“I’ll show you my point,” he says before bending over so he can reach you, as you are sitting.

“I don’t need your proof,” you pretend not to love the idea.

“Really?” Bambam stops just by your ear, making his voice sound dangerous when he said that.

“Yeah,” you move your head sideways so you can face his knowing stare.

The said stare drifted from your eyes to your lips. The teasing in them becomes want, until Bambam unconsciously wets his lips in anticipation. You yourself start feeling the butterflies again, and you find yourself breathing in and closing your eyes.

You feel his hand caress the side of your face and damn, you want to melt into it. Bambam doesn’t give you the chance though, as he holds you in place and leans closer, much closer, but still not close enough.

“See? You like it,” he says lowly.

“Oh, shut up,” you say in annoyance before swiftly holding on his nape and bringing yourself close to him. This time, close enough for your lips to meet and giving him a bit of shock. Soon as he recovers, he tries to be in control but that’s your cue to let go.

“Hey, that’s not fair,” he grumbles at your abrupt stop.

“Life isn’t fair, Bambam,” it’s your turn to tease.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
